The 25 Days of Christmas
by anime4ever1124
Summary: I was in a Christmas time mood... Roy is being nice to Ed! What's the catch? read and find out... Ed/Roy This is T for later on... I will post soon! Sorry to my fans...I will post more of this soon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello once again I'm finally posting!!!!!!

I do NOT own FMA, just the ideas....lol enjoy

**The 25 days of Christmas**

**December 1**

Roy waited patiently for the young alchemist. He knew the boy would show up late, but he couldn't help but wonder what was taking him so long. He rapped his long fingers on his desk as he relaxed in his leather chair. He sighed. _Where are you?_

A blonde boy walked into the main office area. The other officers looked up. In the boy's hands were the usual clasped envelopes that practically read 'PAPERWORK' across there bulging surfaces. Thought the odd package in the boy's left hand caught everyone's attention. The boy set the envelopes on Hawkeye's desk.

"Thank you Fullmetal," she gave him a kind smile. Kind or knowing? The boy stared at her for a moment before he waved off the suggestion. He turned to the door at the back of the main room. With a sigh, he walked over to it, knocked (_knock knock_) and opened it.

The raven haired man looked up as he straitened himself out, trying to look as if he had been like that all morning.

"You don't have to pretend you were waiting like that. I don't care if you were slouching," the blond set the package down on the desk. Roy watched the boy as he sat on the arm of the leather couch he kept in his office.

"Oh, do I? You know Edward you could sit on it properly," Roy remembered once when the boy had asked about the couch.

_"Why do you have a couch in here?" the boy of 12 asked him._

_"I have it here to create a sense of ease," Roy smirked._

_"Yeah right! You have it in here so you can slack off right? Right?" the young Ed was pouting at Roy as he was assigned his next mission…_

"No I don't think I will," Ed gave Roy his cocky little grin. That grin always made Roy mad, but at the same time made him like the kid that much more.

Roy sighed as he reached for the package. He opened it. "Hmm?" Roy looked to the boy. Ed was now laying on the couch waiting to get another 'you screwed up with…" speech. Ed was comfortably curled up with his head on the arm rest that he was just sitting on a minute ago. Roy chuckled, a deep chesty laugh, that made Ed blush lightly wondering what the Colonel had planed for him.

Roy stood up walking over to the couch and its comfy inhabitant, he dropped a partially opened box on the blond teen's stomach. Ed let out his breath. Staring up at Roy with a murderous look. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Open it and you'll see," Roy stood there, clearly not moving anytime soon.

Ed pulled the flaps of the box back, peeking inside. He blinked when he saw it. A jacket similar to the red one he always wore, with one major difference. The hood was trimmed with a faux fur, same with the edging on the sleeves. The interior was lined with a soft fleece that made Ed want to put it on right then and there, but…

"What's this for?" he asked calmly, looking up at Roy.

"I thought you could use a proper jacket. I don't need you getting a cold before the holidays," Roy gave the boy a warm smile. It was a kind smile, but it was also a tender smile, the kind that you give to someone you really care about.

Ed blinked, "Oh, um…" He blushed trying to find the right words.

"Do you like it?" Roy didn't stop smiling.

_That smile…_Ed looked down at the coat again, "Yes, um…Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Roy walked over to his desk. He pulled a small envelope from the desk drawer. "Ed?"

"Yeah?" the teen kept staring at his jacket.

"Would you like to come with me to that mew movie premier?" Roy kept his face turned away from the boy, as he blushed.

"That sounds great," the blond sat up looking over at Roy.

Roy turned to look at the boy. "Really? I mean- If you don't want to …" Roy blushed at his stumbling.

"No that sounds good," Ed grinned. Roy was thoroughly pleased. About an hour of talking led them to the end of their day at work.

The others had gone. Ed slipped his hand in Roy's as they walked out of the building together. They both happily watched the movie.

Until the next day.

* * *

Please R&R

thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!! ^_^


	2. December 2

**A/N: **I meant to get this up yesterday but... school prevents a lot of things. I'm sorry! Please read and review!!!!

**December 2**

Ed awoke in his warm bed. _How did I get back here?_ He wondered. _That's right! Mustang took me to the new movie._ Ed tried to recall the movie but he couldn't. He was too excited to go with Roy that he didn't pay much attention, that and he… well… Ed fell asleep half way through. When he had finally woken up he was so lost that he leaned against Roy and fell back to sleep. At some point, Roy had pulled the teen into his lap and Ed slept there peacefully until the car ride home. The jolting vehicle made it near impossible for the boy to sleep.

Ed lazily rolled out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. Al was awake and, of course, cleaning. There was soapy water in the sink and a pile of dirty dishes beside it. The suit of armor clunked around putting a dish away here and there.

"Oh, morning brother!" Al looked up.

"Morning," yawned the blond.

Ed looked around at the freshly cleaned rooms. His eyes fell on the back of a wooden chair at table. On it was the red, faux fur trimmed jacket that was given to him just yesterday. _Was it only yesterday…It seemed so long ago…_

"Where'd you get it? The jacket I mean…" Al noticed Ed looking at it.

"Hmm? Mustang gave it to me…" Ed smiled at the jacket.

"Oh…" Al returned to his cleaning. Neither of them spoke for a minute. Al perked up suddenly, "You said 'thank you' right brother?"

Ed's mouth dropped, "Of course I said 'thank you'. I know I'm rude to him, but even I'm not _that_ rude!" Ed couldn't think of why he wouldn't say 'thanks' for a gift… unless Al thought that he was trying to make Mustang mad for some reason. _I wouldn't do that if it were in response to a gift…Hmmm?_ It hadn't occurred to Ed that his brother was just worried about him…or his manners, as he did have the tendency to forget things.

Al put his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But it's your own fault!"

"My fault! How's this my fault?!" Ed turned to his brother.

"You _always_ forget something!" Al pointed accusingly at his brother.

"I DO NOT!!!"

"Um, Ed?"

Ed calmed down, "Yeah?"

"Isn't it time for you to go?" Al turned away from his brother.

"Yeah I guess it is," Ed grabbed his new jacket as he spoke. He opened the door, "See ya Al." Al turned to say 'bye', but his brother was gone.

"Brother," Al whined softly. "Don't be…don't be…impulsive"

Ed's boots crunched through the sun-lit snow. He walked slowly up to the office. It seemed to already be a slow day. He turned the corner the led him about three doors down from Mustang's office. The already bored teen stopped in front of the door. The floor was covered with an assortment of tinsels, garlands, toy solders, nutcrackers, and other Christmas related items. He looked them over. They were sorted into main and sub piles. _Hawkeye and never-ending sorting…_ Ed saw everyone putting up a few of the garlands and tinsels. Ed smiled.

"Good morning Edward," Hawkeye was eyeing him with a 'Don't just stand there like an idiot and walk in already' look. Ed stepped in.

"Morning," he grinned sheepishly.

"Roy would like to speak with you," she turned back to the box, pulling out more tinsel.

"Ok," Ed picked his was through the mess of piles, to Mustang's door. Opening it, he received a very loud "GOOD MORNING!!!" that made him jump. "Come on in Edward," the voice was now considerably calm. Ed stepped in wary of another shouting of some greeting or another.

Roy sat placidly at his desk his hands folded under his chin. He eyed Edward as he took the new look of his office. A Santa hat rested on his head, a few toy soldiers stood in one corner of his desk, and a small nutcracker in the other. Garland and tinsel were twisted about one another and hung along the ceiling, bookshelves and coffee table edgings. A small table had been brought in and a small tree stood on it. The tree was nothing too special, just your typical two foot pine tree, but it was the only thing bare. Ed had to laugh at it. His laughter filled the room.

It made Roy smile as he understood the outburst of the teen. He stood walking up behind the boy very quietly. Roy wrapped an arm around Ed's waist, as the other went to the boy's mouth, covering it. Ed jumped with a gasp. He was pulled backwards into something warm. Roy bent down and whispering in his ear, "Want to decorate it?"

Ed's mind raced. His heart was pounding in his chest. _Why I'm I getting so worked up this easily? Am I…NO! That can't be it…_He waved off the thought. The man had released him. Roy held out a box of shiny golden ornaments to the boy. Ed took them staring at his reflection. Roy placed red bulbs on the tree. Ed smiled and followed Roy's example. They continued to hang multi-colored objects and wrapped tinsel along the bottom. Roy stepped back with a grin. Ed surveyed their work before turning to Roy.

"It looks good," Roy glanced at Ed.

The teen blushed, "Yeah." The boy yawned. Roy grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him to the couch. "What are you doing?" the boy blushed.

"You look tired. You can sleep if you want to," Roy stood in front of the couch.

Ed sat down. He glanced up at Roy. Roy gave him a small, but kind smile. "What?" he asked timidly.

"I was just wondering if you were going to work or take pictures of me sleeping." the boy blushed.

Rou thought for a moment, "I think I could use a mid-morning nap." He smiled as he sat lazily at one end of the couch. Leaning against the armrest, he put his long legs on the cushions and prodded Ed lightly in the side with his foot.

Ed stared at the foot a moment before a usual pout crossed his features. "Why?"

Roy shrugged, "Because I can." A smirk formed on his calm face. Roy lay back with his eyes closed. Ed glared at him for a moment longer. With a sigh, he gave up leaning against Roy's chest. The onyx eyes opened with a start. Seeing the tired boy Roy's face relaxed once more. "You know you told me something very interesting last night at the movies," Roy's smile returned.

"What did I say?" Ed looked up. _I thought I was asleep for most of the time…_

Mustang guessed the boy thought he had been asleep, "You do know you talk in your sleep right?"

"I what?!" Ed blushed._ What did I say to him?! If I was talking about my dream then…oh, no! I could've said…_Ed blushed more.

Roy chuckled. "I'm not telling you," he teased. Ed blushed as he felt sleep take him once more. Roy watched the boy sleep for a few minutes before falling asleep him self.

The rest of their day was uneventful. They finished decorating Roy's office and everyone went home. It was a long day of work and decorating. Ed curled up in his bed. _So warm…_and he was asleep.

Until the next day.

-----

A/n Thank you for reading...please comment


	3. December 3

**A/N:** As a way to say "Sorry", I'm going to post this one right now!!!

**December 3**

He walked towards the looming building.

Crunch-Crunch

Walking along the seemingly never ending road.

Crunch-Crunch-Crunch-Crunch

_Snow…I hate snow…It's cold and wet…Belch!!_

Crunch-Crunch

_Why do I even have to come to these stupid meetings?_

Crunch-Crunch-Crunch-Crunch-Crunch

_The meetings are pointless…And everyone else gets a day off…_

Crunch-Crunch-Crunch

_I mean, we end up talking about our latest dates, wives, kids, or upcoming events…events?_

Crunch-Crunch-Clunk-Clunk

_I forgot about that…I don't think he's been to one…Nope…He was __always__ gone…What a treat this will be…_

Clunk-Clunk

The meeting ended after nearly two hours of repetitive speeches.

_I __hate__ meetings…_

Ed sat at the table. Al had gone to shop for more cleaning things. *grrg* His stomach protested. He sighed and searched through the fridge. _Nothing…_Ed sighed. He grabbed his new faux trimmed jacket, and wandered out to the street. He walked along. He had no destination in mind, but kept walking.

Ed looked up as he nearly ran into a guy. "S-sorry…Roy?" he blinked.

"Oh, Hello Edward. Where you off to? You look a little cold" the onyx eyes looked tired, as if Roy hadn't slept in days. In truth, he had slept, but it was horrible sleep riddled with nightmares and unpleasant memories. The man looked like a zombie with a smile.

Ed shuddered. "I'm a little cold," he lied. He wished Roy would just talk out his feelings sometimes.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Roy asked politely.

"No," Ed blushed as his belly whined for food.

Roy chuckled softly. "Let's get some lunch then." Roy led the teen to a small sandwich shop. They ate with little conversation. Roy looked about ready to fall asleep there.

Ed pulled Roy along in the direction of his apartment.

Roy tried to escape when he found out where the boy was taking him…

Ed, being too stubborn, dragged Roy along.

At the apartment, Roy sat on the couch for a few minutes and was soon asleep. Ed grabbed a blanket and placed it over the peacefully sleeping Roy. Ed sat beside Roy with a book, reading.

The book fell with a soft -_thud_- to the floor.

Al opened the door. On the couch he found a sleeping Roy…and Edward. He sighed.

Until the next day.

* * *

Thank you for reading!!! I have to say this will be my one of the shorter days, but I'll make them longer so no worries!! Right?....*looks at clock* "GAH!!!!" It's midnight.... I couldn't sleep before I posted these..... well enjoy!


	4. December 4

**A/N: **SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been busy and sick and finals are for the next few days.... I only have time to post this one but I will post more soon... ENJOY!!! and SORRY!!!

Thanks to

xxFrost-DragonxX

lunamoongirl

stabbythings

UP2L8

X-Hypnosis

Royai4ever

and

animefangirlNoriko

Thank you for your comments.... *hugs all* XD

**December 4**

Roy Mustang's eyes fluttered open. _Where am I?_ He looked about. He was on an unfamiliar couch, in a sort of familiar living room. There was something warm laying against him. He propped himself up on his left elbow, looking for the source of the warmth. A golden haired teen was snuggled up to his body. _Edward…_Roy smiled. The boy looked so peaceful. These were the few moments that Roy _could_ stare at Ed and not get yelled at, or receive a verbal-or physical- threat, or a funny look from the kid. Roy wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, and Ed stirred slightly making Mustang sit stark still.

Ed sighed and buried his face into Roy's chest. The raven haired man relaxed, laying back down. _If you only knew…Just how much I care for you…I love you and yet I wonder…Do you feel the same? You always act a little funny around me…Could you…?_ Ed yawned, stretching his arms. The blond rubbed his eyes with the back of his left hand.

He looked at where he was. He smiled, happy with where he was at the moment. The teen was laying against the man he loved and Roy didn't even know of the boy's feelings. _He probably thinks I'm just some kid that works for him…I always act obnoxious when I'm around him…He must hate me…But…I love him…I don't even know why, but I love him…with all my heart…_

Roy shifted under the boy. Ed looked up. "Roy?" the boy blushed.

"Morning Edward," Roy gave a weak smile, trying to push his current thoughts from his head. _I've got to stop thinking of him…He's my subordinate…So I can't love him…But I do…_Roy tried to sit up, forgetting the teen on him. Ed grabbed instinctively onto the onyx eyed man as they sat up. The boy's legs wrapped around Roy's waist. They blushed, both unable to move. Roy opened his mouth, but no words came out. The only words that he wanted to say was 'I love you', but he couldn't say that to _him_, or could he?

Ed couldn't sit still any longer. The boy lifted his face to Roy's, pressing his lips lightly to his superior's. The older man's eye's went wide, but he quickly pulled the boy closer to him deepening the teen's gentle kiss. Ed mumbled into Roy's mouth.

Roy broke the kiss. Pushing the boy away, as if he were a nothing but a pest. Roy stood up, grabbed his coat from the table and left without another word.

"What was that about?" Ed blushed. "I can't believe I kissed him!" He smacked his forehead…"OW!"

"Brother, is something wrong?" his brother peeked around the corner.

Ed looked down at the couch, "No, it's not. Not anymore…" Ed stood. "Don't wait around for me…" He grabbed his jacket and left as well.

Roy walked rather quickly out of the apartment building. He was panting lightly by the time he reached the street. Walking in the general direction of is house, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss from just a minute ago. _Why…Why did he do that? Does he know…Does he know I love him?…Or, does he…Could he love me?… _Roy's thoughts kept his mind busy for quite some time. He hadn't realized that he was standing in front of his house. "Hmm? I'm- I'm home?" Roy opened the door and walked in. His same old boring house, and a couch, similar to the one that he had in his office. He sat there, thinking. _What can I do?… _

ѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤѤ

Ed wandered through the streets. He shivered. Pulling his jacket tighter around him, he searched for the raven haired man. "Roy?" He looked in the alleyways, in shops, restaurants, and even checked some of Roy's favorite bars, but to no prevail. Too tired to go on, Ed leaned against the wall inside an alley and slid to the floor. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Roy felt a growing guilt within himself. He looked at the clock, it read: 6:36 pm. With his bad feeling, he knew something had happened to his little blond alchemist. _He always attracts trouble…But I hope he didn't do anything stupid…It __is__ Ed ward…_Roy sighed. He knew he should have called, but he knocked on the door to the Elric's apartment.

Al answered the door. "Oh, Mister Mustang sir," Al bowed slightly.

"Um, is Ed here?" Roy looked down at his shoes.

"No, he um… he ran out. He's been gone the whole day. I'm worried about him," the armor had a sad tone that rang in it's metallic voice.

"Thank you Alphonse," Roy turned to leave.

"Mister Mustang?"

The dark eyed man stopped but did not turn, "Hmm?"

"Please, find my brother! Promise me you'll find him!"

Roy looked back over his shoulder, "I promise I'll find him." Roy went back onto the street. It was just after sundown. Mustang had looked everywhere he could think of. "Ed? Edward? ED?! Fullmetal?" he called through the streets. Poking his head in most of the shops, he continued to look for the blond boy.

Something about the alley across the street made him turn. He noticed a dark figure laying on the ground. It was blond. He walked closer. _Oh, Edward…_He looked at the teen. Ed had tear streaks on his face, and had just finished crying the last of the tears his body possessed. He looked weakly up at the raven haired man, "R-Roy?" Ed sniffed.

"Edward," Roy crouched down. He lifted the boy's face to be level with his, "I was worried about you! And you- you were stupid to go running off without telling Al where you were or where you were going! He's worried too! You don't think about how everyone who cares about you is going to react! I thought you were gone…" Roy's yell turned into a near sobbing speech. He held back the tears that threatened to fall. "I was so worried about you." He stood up.

"Why?"

"What?" Roy held his hand out to the boy.

"You said you were worried about me, but why? I want to know why," The boy glared up at the older alchemist. Determination was clearly written on his face. He was going to get his answer, no matter what.

Roy blushed lightly, which went unnoticed -thankfully- in the dark. "I-well, I was worried about you because, um, I care about you," Roy sighed in defeat.

"You what?" Ed blinked at him. _Does he mean?!_

"I care- no," the man turned away.

"Hmm?" the teen felt tears forming in his eyes again.

Roy wanted to scream 'I love you!' to the boy, but knew he couldn't, or shouldn't. He grabbed Ed's hand pulling him to his feet. "Come on, it's late." The teen leaned against him. Roy sighed and scooped him up like a small child and carried him as he walked towards his house. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, burying his face into the man's shoulder.

By the time Roy had reached his house the boy was asleep. The raven haired man carried his little love to a spare bedroom. Laying the teen in the bed he sighed at how close he had come to the boy. _But I still can't…I don't want him to hate me for anything I do to him…I hate me self for getting attached to him already…_ Roy watched the boy for a few moments more, then as he stood he heard a quiet voice call.

"R-Roy?" Edward sat up. He had tears in his eyes. "I-I…" Ed was blushing as his golden eyes met with the onyx eyes of Roy. "I love you…" The boy bit his bottom lip and looked at his lap, waiting for a laugh or a yell or even some snide remark. It never came.

Roy stood there in a stupor, unable to say anything. He walked over to the teen. "Ed? Are you- I mean, Is this true?" He looked down at he boy.

Ed slowly looked up at Roy. "Yes, I love you. I really do, but you hate me! And I can't help it! I- I just love you!" the blond was shaking.

"Edward," Roy smiled gently at him. _I never knew…That he felt the same way…If I had known…well…I'm glad I know now…_Roy placed his fingers under the boy's chin, pulling his face up. Roy kissed Ed with a new sense of excitement. Wrapping his arm around the slim body, he drew Ed closer to him. "I love you too," he whispered to the blond.

"Why do you love me?" Ed gasped as Roy kissed his neck.

"Because you are…well, your cute," Roy said.

"I'm not cute!" the teen blushed madly.

"See you're cute…" Roy chuckled.

"I'm not!" Ed blushed as gave in to his feelings and let Roy have him as he enjoyed every minute of the night they shared.

Until the next day.

******

Please read and respond! and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
